To Wink at a Strange Girl
by coffee666
Summary: What if Gilbert didn't call Anne "carrots" that day? What if Anne and Gilbert were friends during Anne's first years in Avonlea? Anne of Green Gables with a Anne/Gilbert twist.


Anne walked down the sunny lane that lead to Avonlea school. Diana Barry was at her side, holding her lunch basket in front of her and casting looks over her shoulder.

"My mother spoke to Mrs. Blythe yesterday, and she said Gilbert was coming back to school today." Diana said.

Anne, who had only been going to school for a few weeks, had heard quite a bit about him.

"Maybe he'll stick with the boys and leave us alone." Anne said, her nose turned up.

"He's not so bad." said Diana. "He just teases a lot."

They reached the school yard and went inside. Anne almost bumped into Josie Pye who was talking excitedly to Ruby Gillis.

"Did you see him?!" Josie squealed. "He's gotten so handsome!"

Diana pulled Anne to their seats by the wall. Anne slipped in next to Diana and then whispered.

"What's the big deal about Gilbert Blythe anyways?" she said.

"He's really handsome, Anne." said Diana. "Don't you think so? Look." Diana nudged Anne.

Anne turned to see a boy a few seats away, sitting next to Charlie Sloan. He was taller than the other boys and he had curly hair. He over at Anne. She was about to look away, when he winked at her. Anne felt her face flush as she turned back to Diana.

"I'll admit he is handsome." Anne said. "But it's not smart to wink at a strange girl."

"He winked at you!?" Diana asked. Anne nodded and opened her mouth to speak, but Mr. Phillips came in.

"Everyone take your seats, there will be a spelling bee after lunch today." he said sharply.

Anne bent over her slate and tried to get Gilbert Blythe out of her mind. They all worked on math problems until lunch time. They were told to finish the ones they didn't get for homework.

"I've got a whole page!" Diana huffed as they walked outside for lunch. "How many did you get?"

"Almost all of them." Anne said. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back so the warm sun got on her face. She hated spending so much time inside on good weather days.

Closing your eyes while walking isn't smart, since you can't see where you're going. Anne realized this as she bumped into someone. She opened her eyes to see herself shoulder-to-shoulder with Gilbert Blythe.

"Hey," he said. "Are you the girl that the Cuthberts adopted?"

"Yes. My name is Anne Shirley" said Anne squarely. She stood up straight. "And don't you know you shouldn't wink at strangers."

Gilbert looked slightly taken aback before replying.

"But we aren't strangers now." and with that he winked at her again. Before Anne could reply, there was a shout from Charlie Sloan.

"Hey, Gil! Are we playing ball or what?!" Charlie held the ball out in front of him.

"Sure!" Gilbert called back. "Throw it."

Anne never understood the way boys played ball in Avonlea. They'd throw it hard at the other person to try and knock them over. Charlie hurled the ball at Gilbert who caught it without any trouble.

"That doesn't look so hard." said Anne.

"It's not." said Gilbert. "Charlie's a lousy thrower."

"I am not!" Charlie said.

"Yes you are." Gilbert said. "I bet even Anne could catch your throw."

"But she's a girl!" said Charlie.

"Could you, Anne?" Gilbert asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I could." Anne replied.

Suddenly, she felt Diana grab her arm.

"Anne don't!" Diana said urgently. "You'll fall down and get hurt."

Anne wasn't worried about getting hurt, but she was worried about getting her dress dirty. Marilla had just made it, and the only nicer one was her church one. Still, her pride was at stake. She shook Diana off and back up.

"Throw it Charlie!" Anne called.

Gilbert and Charlie exchanged looks as Gilbert passed the ball back to him. Charlie wound up his arm and threw the ball as hard as he could at Anne. Anne felt the ball slam into her chest. Her hands slapped around the ball loudly. She had caught it, but she had been knocked off balance.

She was falling back. Behind her was a hill that rolled down into the stream. If she got dirty, Marilla would be livid. Anne's arms spun wildly as she tried to regain her balance. The ball fell to the ground. Anne stepped back to try and find her footing. The ball got tangled into legs and she was falling back completely now.

Hands wrapped around her wrists and pulled her back to her feet. Unfortunately, Gilbert pulled too hard and Anne fell on top of him.

"Anne are you alright!?" Diana asked.

Anne scrambled off of him and brushed her dress off. "Yes, I'm fine." she grumbled, staring at the ground. Gilbert stood up as Charlie stalked over.

"You lost our ball!" said Charlie. Anne and Gilbert looked down the hill into the stream. The ball was floating in the water.

"It'll keep." said Gilbert. "I'll get it after class."

Just then, Mr. Phillips stalked out of the classroom and into the yard.

"Everyone inside!" he barked. "We're having a spelling bee."

Diana and Charlie were the last ones inside, with Anne and Gilbert behind them.

"Anne Shirley." Mr. Phillips spoke firmly. "You're late."

"I wasn't-" Anne started, but he cut her off as he looked at Gilbert.

"Well, since you enjoy the company of the boys so much, you may switch seats with Mr. Sloan." said the teacher.

Anne felt her blood run cold. Switching seats? Anne tried to imagine the horror of sitting next to anyone but her best friend Diana Barry, but she could not. Anne went to her seat by Diana and sat down. By then, everyone else was in their seats.

"Did you hear me, Anne Shirley?" asked Mr. Phillips. Everyone looked at Anne.

"Yes sir, but I couldn't imagine you were actually serious." Anne said woefully. A couple of people giggled.

"I assure you I was very serious! Switch seats with Mr. Sloan now." he said sternly.

Anne casted Diana one last sad, pitiful look, before gathering her books and moving to the seat beside Gilbert. Anne sighed and put her head down on the desk as Mr. Phillips began the spelling bee.

"Hey…" Gilbert whispered. "I'm sorry you had to give up your seat."

"It's not your fault Mr. Blythe." Anne said solemnly. "But thank you for being sorry. Also, thank you for saving me from falling into the stream."

"Mr. Blythe and Ms. Shirley!" the teacher snapped. "Since you enjoy talking so much, perhaps you can take your turn in the spelling bee. Gilbert, spell chrysanthemum."

Gilbert stood up. He didn't look worried.

"C-r-y-s-a-n-t-h-e-m-u-m." he spelled clearly. His confident smile faltered when the teacher frowned and shook his head.

"Anne?" prompted Mr. phillips.

Anne stood quickly and casted Gilbert a jovial look before spelling.

"C-h-r-y-s-a-n-t-h-e-m-u-m." she said brightly.

"Correct." said Mr. Phillips.

Gilbert glared at her as she sat down, but a smile still tugged at his mouth.

Anne ended up in second place behind Josie Pye. Josie was bragging as the class filed out into the yard after school.

"Hey Gilbert." Josie said as she strolled over to where he stood next to Anne. "Wanna walk home together?"

Anne knew that Josie lived by the Blythes, but it still sent up a flare of anger in her chest. Why that was, she did not know. Perhaps she felt he was her only other true friend in Avonlea.

"No thanks." said Gilbert. "I have to get Charlie's ball out of the stream." he turned to Anne just as Diana joined them. "See you tomorrow, Anne."

"Bye." Anne said. She grabbed Diana's hand and the two of them started down the lane again.

"Gosh Diana, I sure wish we could sit together again." Anne said.

Maybe we can if you behave." said Diana. "Like, don't talk to Gilbert during class."

"I was only thanking him for stopping me from falling." said Anne.

"But you wouldn't have fell if he didn't make you play ball with Charlie." Diana replied.

"He didn't make me." said Anne. "I did it to save my pride."

"I can't believe he was so nice to you." Diana said, crossing her arms. "Gilbert usually teases all the girls."

"Maybe he didn't just because I'm new." said Anne, who felt bad that Gilbert had teases Diana in the past.

"Yes...maybe." said Diana, though she didn't sound like she believed it.

The two girls eventually reached the road to Green Gables. Diana turned towards the smaller road that she lived on.

"I can't play today." said Diana. "Mother is making me clean."

"Oh, okay." said Anne. "See you tomorrow."

The girls parted ways and Anne ran down the road. She flung open the doors to see Marilla sewing.

"I'm home." Anne said, slightly out of breath.

"Don't forget to wash out your milk bottle." said Marilla.

Anne went to the sink and took out her milk bottle.

"I don't get to sit next to Diana anymore." said Anne solemnly as she pumped water into the wink.

"Too bad, but maybe you'll focus more on your work instead of talking." Marilla said sternly.

"We don't talk too much." said Anne. "Besides, I will work now that I sit next to someone who gets almost as good of grades as me."

"You aren't too competitive with them, are you?" Marilla asked.

"No, we're friends too." Anne replied. It felt strange but nice to call Gilbert her friend.

"Who is it that you sit by?" Marilla asked as she put away her sewing and went to start dinner.

"Do you know the Blythes?" asked Anne.

Some memories seemed to flash across Marilla's face, but after a second they were gone.

"Yes, I know them." said Marilla. "But I didn't know they had a daughter."

"They don't." Anne said. "It's their son, Gilbert."

"Oh." said Marilla as she heated up the stove.

Anne went to the kitchen window and looked out. She could see Matthew working in the fields. He was no more than a speck in the distance. Anne smiled to herself as she realized that life in Avonlea would now be all the more interesting with another friend around.


End file.
